


one time she did

by saltyparabolae



Category: Virginia Economics and Personal Finance
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyparabolae/pseuds/saltyparabolae
Summary: Jessica's not sure how to express her feelings about Marie.





	one time she did

“Man,” Jessica sighed, “it’s not the same around here without Marie.”

“Mood,” Akiko replied. “Do you know when she’s getting home?”

“Nope,” Jessica said. “I didn’t know it was possible to miss someone this much.”

“Jessica,” Akiko began, “is it possible that you…feel more strongly about Marie than your other friends?”

“God, Akiko, what are you saying?” Jessica was pretty sure she already knew the answer, but she wasn’t quite sure yet. It would be nice to hear it from someone else. Akiko was as close to an objective source as possible; surely, if she interpreted Jessica’s thoughts the same way, they were true.

“I’m just saying,” she started, as tactfully as she could muster, “I think you’re rather fond of Marie.”

“No shit, bro,” Jessica said. “We’ve been almost inseperable for, like, a year now. We have the same conspiracy theories and favourite movies and appreciate each others’ memes.”

“More than that,” Akiko said. “I don’t think you’d miss me this much if I’d been out of town for a week.”Jessica thought about it, and frankly, Akiko was right. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d missed someone this much. God, she thought, she was starting to sound like a fanfic protagonist.

“So you have a point,” she conceded. “What do I do about it?”

“Well,” Akiko said, “you have a few options. Are you thinking you want to be her girlfriend?”

“I don’t know, man. Like…it sounds cheesy, but I can’t picture my life without her. Like I just wanna hang out with her all the time.” Jessica sighed. This was more complicated than she had realized.

“So you’re saying yes.”

“I guess so,” Jessica confirmed. “I just…I don’t know how I would even ask her that.”

“Jessica, you’re good with emotions, I’m sure you’ll figure it out!” Akiko said encouragingly, giving her friend a smile.

“No, it’s just…Like, I’ve tried low-key flirting with her, but I’m not sure if she realizes it or not. I don’t think I could ask her without telling her point-blank how I feel, but then what if she says no? Wouldn’t that become super awkward? I don’t want to put her in that position,” Jessica admitted.

“So then don’t be serious!” Akiko said. “What about one of those cheesy pickup lines you’re so proud of? What was the one you used on other-Jessica? Something about gal pals?”

“Yeah,” Jessica grinned, “but that makes it sound trivial, like I’m just messing with her or something. It’s like, how do I be funny and sincere but not overly serious at the same time?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Akiko responded. “It’s a tough situation - it’s like, if you joke about it, she has no idea if you mean it, but if you’re serious, it just becomes weird.”

“Exactly,” Jessica said. “And it’s like, if she says no – which is fine! – then what happens? Does that mean I’ve lost one of my best friends? Or is it just weird forever?”

“Honestly, dude, I’m not sure,” Akiko said. “Could you try just being honest with her? Like, asking her if she’s ever thought about being in a relationship with you?”

“I don’t know how to do that, man,” Jessica frowned. “I just want to be my usual self, trying to joke about everything, not taking everything too seriously – and yet that might seem like I don’t value our friendship as is.”

“But you do,” Akiko started, “which is exactly why we’re here in the first place, right? Just tell her that!”

“I’m so scared, Akiko. I just want her to be happy,” Jessica said in a small voice. “And I feel like maybe we could be really happy together.”

“That’s great, Jessica, but what are you going to do about it?” Akiko prompted. “You gotta do something.”

“You’re right,” Jessica said. “I guess I could call her now?”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Akiko said, saluting and walking back home to give her friend some privacy. 

Jessica opened her phone, found Marie’s contact, and waffled back and forth between hitting the call button at least 20 times. Finally, she took a deep breath and hit it.

Marie picked up on the third ring. “Jessica!” she greeted. “What’s up, my dude?”

“I…wanted to tell you something, Marie,” Jessica began. “Um…I really like being friends with you and I’ve really missed you this summer and I was wondering if maybe you’d like to spend more time together? Like, maybe on a date?”

There were a few moments of silence.

“It’s okay if you don’t, really, no pressure,” Jessica rambled. “Seriously, I don’t want to make this awkward, if you’d rather stay friends, that’s 100% your decision. You don’t have to decide now, just let me know when you do?”

“I will let you know,” Marie responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I made a few typos - "Marie" is supposed to be "Sophie" and "Jessica" is supposed to be "Madeleine." Oops!


End file.
